yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Ride 043
の ！！ | romaji = Kage no Sonzai!! | english = Goodwin's Shadow!! | japanese translated = Existing as a Shadow!! | alternate = | chapter number = 43 | japanese release = February 21, 2013 | japanese cover date = April 21, 2013 | usa release = | usa cover date = }} "Goodwin's Shadow!!", known as "Existing as a Shadow!!" in the Japanese version, is the forty-third chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' manga. This chapter was first printed February 21, 2013 in the 4/2013 issue of the V-Jump magazine. Summary Lazar approaches Yusei and Jack, explaining that the only way to Aerial Fortress Seibal is up that pillar of light. But he can't let Yusei go any farther, and he laughs shrilly, standing between Yusei and the altar. Yusei yells at Lazar to get out of the way. Lazar tells Yusei to hand over his Duel Dragon quietly. If he refuses, he'll turn Yusei into food for the Ultimate God here and now. Yusei angrily tells Lazar to give him a break, as there's no way he'd let Lazar have "Stardust." Jack is surprised to learn that Yusei has a Duel Dragon, and smiles, musing that that's why Yusei looks tougher. He starts up his Duel Runner, and Lazar takes notice of him. He tells Jack to wait in Seibal for him, as he'll be along momentarily with his Duel Dragon. Ignoring Lazar, Jack tells Yusei that if he really wants Jack to beat him again, then Yusei should fight his way up to him. He tells Yusei that they'll settle this game for those guided by Duel Dragons. He tells Yusei to remember that there's only ever one at the top, the King of Turbo Duels, Jack Atlas. The two of them stare one another down, "Stardust" appearing behind Yusei and "Red Dragon" appearing behind Jack. The ignored Lazar is bemused as Jack smirks and races past him, startling him, and disappearing into the pillar of light to Seibal. Snickering, Lazar gets a dark look on his face, commenting that Yusei acts pretty big for a nobody and wouldn't even be in the D1 Grand Prix if he hadn't invited him. Lazar had been looking for Sect Injuin, who had encountered the Skeleton Knight, and wouldn't have given Yusei a second glance otherwise. And yet somehow Yusei lucked into a Duel Dragon, all thanks to Lazar. He thinks that his clan has served Master Goodwin, the Priest of the Southern Sky for 5000 years, their role to clear Goodwin's path. He thinks that in a way, he's a shadow. And then Yusei, a man with a Duel Dragon, shows up to become a Duel Priest in the spotlight. Lazar can't allow a nobody like him to be a part of Master Goodwin's noble ritual. He materializes the cards containing the D1 Grand Prix contestants and Akiza's friends, telling Yusei that he'll have him join these losers on the bench. Yusei is shocked to see that Lazar sealed them all, Greiger, Andre, and Hunter (Mei, Tanner, and Ramon Kagura are also visible). Lazar claims that he knows Goodwin will want him to bring a Duel Dragon and participate in the ritual, and if he does, he'll be of even more help to Master Goodwin. He tells Yusei to hand over his Duel Dragon. Yusei is torn; he doesn't have time to Duel Lazar, but he can't abandon the sealed Duelists. Suddenly, a grinning Crow zooms up, screeching to a halt beside Lazar and introducing himself, tossing Lazar the ? Star Ticket, explaining that he just got through the Duel Gate. Yusei tries to explain, but Crow reveals his own Duel Dragon, "Blackwing Dragon Blackfeather," much to Lazar's shock. Crow explains that the card told him everything, that Yusei is the only one who can stop Sect. He tells Yusei to go on and he'll handle this (much to Lazar's shock), since Yusei's got people waiting for him at Seibal. Yusei agrees, and wastes no time in boarding his Duel Runner and driving up to Seibal. Lazar furiously calls Crow a worm, but Crow points out that all Lazar needs is a Duel Dragon, so he can just Duel him for "Blackwing Dragon Blackfeather." Lazar agrees, thinking that Crow might be more agreeable than Yusei. The Duel starts, with Crow outpacing Lazar's Destiny Clown Duel Runner. Lazar remarks on Crow's nickname of the Black Whirlwind, and activates his D-Boost, an accelerator equipped to the very latest Duel Runners. Crow regards it as cheating, but Lazar's gotten the first attack, drawing "Jester Puppet King Pantomime." He Summons "Jester Puppet Acrobat" and activates its effect, sending a Monster Card from his hand to his Graveyard, then Special Summoning a Level 4 "Jester Puppet" from his hand, "Jester Puppet Trick Rider." This activates "Trick Rider's," allowing him to add a Spell Card from his Deck to his hand. As Crow wonders what Lazar is plotting, Lazar adds a Ritual Spell Card, "Jester Puppet Circus," and immediately activates it, Releasing the Level 3 "Acrobat" and the Level 4 "Trick Rider," a total of 7 Levels. Yelling "Descend to me!" he Ritual Summons "Jester Puppet King Pantomine." Crow's shocked to see a Ritual Monster, and Lazar Sets a card to end his turn. Crow comments that it's going to take more than the "King's" 1600 ATK to scare him, and Lazar tells him to keep on howling, calling him a nobody. Crow draws, then he Summons a Tuner monster, "Blackwing - Jul the New Moon." Then, since he controls a "Blackwing" monster, he Special Summons "Blackwing - Kris the Crack of Dawn" from his hand. He tunes the Level 4 "Kris" with the Level 1 "Jul," chanting "Fly, black-winged swordsman!" as he Synchro Summons "Blackwing - Gram the Shining Star." He immediately activates its effect, Special Summoning a Level 4 or lower "Blackwing" from his hand, Special Summoning "Blackwing - Pinaka the Waxing Moon." Lazar notes that it's another Tuner monster, and muses that Crow is Synchro Summoning a Level 8 monster. Crow tunes the Level 5 "Gram the Shining Star" and the Level 3 "Pinaka the Waxing Moon," chanting "Fly to me from the last days, cloaked in obsidian wind!" and he Synchro Summons "Blackwing Dragon Blackfeather." As the purified Duel Dragon alights behind Crow with a growl, Crow tells Lazar to let him show him what "Blackfeather" can do. But Lazar snickers, thinking that even a Duel Dragon is powerless before "Jester Puppet King Pantomine." Featured Duel: Crow Hogan vs. Lazar Turn 1: Lazar Lazar draws "Jester Puppet King Pantomime". He Normal Summons "Jester Puppet Acrobat" (800/800), and activates its effect, sending a monster from his hand to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon "Jester Puppet Trick Rider" (1400/600), whose effect allows Lazar to add "Jester Puppet Circus" from his Deck to his hand. He activates it, Tributing both his monsters to Ritual Summon "Jester Puppet King Pantomime" (1600/2400) in Attack Position. Lazar Sets a card. Turn 2: Crow Crow Normal Summons "Blackwing - Jul the New Moon" (500/500). As he controls a "Blackwing" monster, he Special Summons "Blackwing - Kris the Crack of Dawn" (1900/300) from his hand. Crow tunes the Level 1 "Jul" with the Level 4 "Kris" to Synchro Summon "Blackwing - Gram the Shining Star" (2200/1500), and activates its effect, Special Summoning "Blackwing - Pinaka the Waxing Moon" (1200/1000) from his hand. He then tunes the Level 5 "Gram" with the Level 3 "Pinaka" to Synchro Summon the Level 8 "Black-Winged Dragon Black Feather" (2800/1600) in Attack Position. Duel continues in the next Ride. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italic debuted here.